


Shorn

by Feanor_in_leather_pants



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Head Shaving, Humiliation, Illustrated, M/M, Shibari, Sub Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4250205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feanor_in_leather_pants/pseuds/Feanor_in_leather_pants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's hair is getting too long.  Bucky can fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anseladamsfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anseladamsfan/gifts).



> Thanks for the great prompt, Anseladamsfan! I hope you enjoy it. This is my first piece of fanfic posted to the archive. Thanks to dsudis and delazeur for encouraging me.

 

Bucky was up first.  Steve blinked his eyes open, smiling at the smell of coffee.

 

"Thought I'd let you sleep."

 

Steve nodded and stretched to wake up.  Bucky handed him a mug and leaned in to kiss Steve good morning.  Bucky kissed soft at first, then more aggressively.  He tipped Steve’s head back, grabbing at his hair.  “Both hands on the mug,” Bucky challenged.  Steve melted at that, feeling his cock twitch at the simple command.

 

With both hands holding the warm mug, Steve responded the best he could to Bucky’s kiss. He leaned in, whimpered, and chased after Bucky’s lips.  Bucky moved to kiss his neck, and that sweet spot in particular that made Steve shudder and groan.  “Don’t spill anything darling,” Bucky laughed as he drew out another soft noise from Steve.  

 

Bucky finished with a sweet peck on the top of Steve’s head.  "Looks like you could use a haircut soon.  It's growing like weeds." Bucky tried to smooth down a stray tuft behind Steve's ear.  

 

A thrill ran through Steve’s body.  "Yeah, Buck.  It's getting real long.  Think you could do something about that?"  Steve scrubbed his fingers through his hair without thinking.

 

"Yeah, baby.” Bucky smiled over his coffee. “I can do something about that,  Tonight good?"

 

Steve ducked his head.  "Yeah, tonight works."

 

***

 

Steve could hear Bucky in the bathroom, getting ready.  He took a deep breath, feeling each knot and strand of the rope harness wrapped  snuggly around his chest and shoulders.  He was figetedy  tonight, so Bucky had bound his wrists together as well.    Steve knew this was part of the scene, part of what he and Bucky did for each other. Waiting naked on his knees in the bedroom, Steve heard more implements clink against porcelain.  Then he heard the buzz of the clippers turn off and on.

 

"Ready for you, Stevie," Bucky called.  He strode into the doorway of the bedroom. "Now, you gonna come nicely, or do I need to haul you in here like a sack of potatoes?"

 

Steve flushed at that; something about this ritual made him feel smaller than Bucky again.  Steve got to his feet, but not quite quickly enough.  Bucky grabbed the center of his harness and tugged him up like he weighed nothing.

 

Bucky kept one had steady on the harness while he ran his other through Steve's thick blond hair. "Tut, tut.  So long, baby boy.  People will think you've got no one to take care of you."  

 

Bucky's fingers curled slowly into the hair at the back of Steve's head.  Steve groaned and opened his mouth slightly.  "And if folks think no one is taking care of you, what's to stop them from grabbing a handful and pushing you to your knees right then and there? So tempting. Would you let them?"

 

Steve arched, pulling his hair just a little more as he shook his head.  "No, no one Bucky.  Just you.  I wouldn't -"

 

"Shh, baby.  I know." Bucky moved his hands to Steve's pecs, framed by the rope.  "But you know a nice haircut is going to show everyone what you are to me."

 

Steve nodded slowly, humiliation building in his gut. Bucky was going to make him.  Bucky was going to force him to his knees and use him.  

 

"How short is it going to be?"  

 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Bucky smirked.

 

***

“Shhh, baby.  Don’t thrash.  Just let me finish up.”  Bucky flexed his thighs and ground his erection into Steve’s back.  That was for later, Steve thought.  His mouth opened slightly as he thought about getting his lips around Bucky’s hard cock after this was all done.  

 

Steve felt cool air in patches on his head.  He wanted to shake off the itchy hair that landed on his neck and shoulders, but Bucky’s metal arm held his head immobile.  

 

The stretch of his neck kept Steve in place as Bucky buzzed more and more hair off.  “Nearly done.  This is just like shearing a sheep, once you get the hold right, they can’t go anywhere.”

 

Steve flushed at the comparison to an animal.  He loved the feeling of Bucky moving his head this way and that in practiced, tight movements.  His eyes drifted closed.  There was no mirror to look in right now; but he could imagine what he looked like- bound on the floor, Bucky straddling his back, holding him down as he worked the clippers.  The noise was familiar, the buzz of a quick trim, but feeling Bucky’s weight on top of him made Steve sink further down with every swipe of the blade.   

 

“Whose are you, Stevie?” Bucky asked as he clicked the off switch on the clippers and loosened his grip on Steve’s head.  

 

“Yours, Bucky.  All yours”

  
“All mine.”  Bucky rubbed lips over the soft velvet of Steve’s shorn head.  “All mine.”


End file.
